Café en el medio dia
by Phanny W
Summary: Ella pensaba que no sería tan malo aceptar su petición de ir a comer algo después de un exhaustivo trabajo en el caso de LABB… Oh, pero que  gran error cometió Naomi.


**Disclaimer:** Veamos…em…oh si, Naomi y Beyond no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba :D

Bueno, tenia ya un tiempo sin publicar un One-Shot, y les confesare que ando trabada con un capitulo de un fic xD y casi siempre los one-shot me ayudan a inspirarme para seguir con otro fic :p jaja xD es algo extraño, pero como sea, aquí esta otro de mis extraños one-shots, esta vez de Naomi y Beyond. Imaginando que Naomi si acepto su petición de ir a comer algo cuando él la invito a comer algo cuando estaban en la casa de Backyard Bottomslash

**Nota: E**n realidad el apodo de Beyond Birthday , se escribe " Lue Luxaky" y no "Rue Ruxaky"(Ya que la L en japones se pronuncia como R, recuerden ), pero como en la novela de Another Note esta escrito como Rue Ryuzaki, así que mejor lo deje aqui en Ryuzaki y no en Luxaky, en fin xP dudo que haya quejas sobre eso :p ya muchos estan acostumbrados a eso

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de la novela Another Note, Si no la has leído, en mi perfil tengo el link directo para descargarla al español, así que si aun no la has leido... ¡Que esperas!

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

Misora y Ryuzaki se encontraban en la casa de la tercera víctima del asesino de Los Ángeles, Backyard Bottomslash, ya era medio día, lo que significaba la hora de comer, o por lo menos eso es lo que indicaba el medio día para Misora, No estaba segura si Ryuzaki consumiera algo más que azúcar y mermelada, y no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad, por mas bizarra que fuera su curiosidad, la sentía.

—Excelente trabajo Misora, hemos avanzado mucho, pero ya es medio día y es hora del almuerzo— Afirmo él, gateando hacia Misora y parándose al llegar a solo unos pasos de ellas, la miro fijamente con sus ojos negros y saltones

—Sí, iba a decirte lo mismo Ryuzaki— Contesto ella tratando de evitar su acechante mirada

—Misora…— Le llamo él — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme por algo de comer? — Inmediatamente ella pensó rotundamente en la palabra "No", pero después pensó, que incluso fuera del "ambiente de trabajo" podría seguir avanzando con el caso, además saciaría su curiosidad sobre lo que Ryuzaki comía al medio día

—Está bien— Al escuchar esto, el sonrió de una manera que desconcertó a Naomi, así que prefirió desviar la mirada

— ¿Te gustaría un café?

—Me parece Bien…

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Backyard Bottomslash y caminaron hacia un café que se encontraba a solo un par de cuadras.

Al llegar al café, ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa a un lado de la enorme ventana que daba vista a la calle, Misora sentada frente a Ryuzaki, y él con las rodillas al pecho se encontraba sentado en la silla, ambos ya habían pedido un café y un pequeño trozo de pastel.

—Oh pero que es esto…—Repentinamente él hablo, rompiendo el silencio en ambos, tomo el pequeño azucarero entre sus largos y delgados dedos y lo coloco frente a sus ojos

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Pregunto Misora, ya sin sorprenderse de las extrañezas de Ryuzaki

—Aquí ah sucedido un terrible crimen, probablemente de los más graves que eh visto en mi vida, Misora, !esto es completamente horrible¡

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuzaki? — Volvió a preguntar ella con escepticismo

— ¡Esta azucarera no contiene azúcar!

Ella pensó que a veces su comportamiento era de lo más infantil, y si hubiera una palabra que describiría a Ryuzaki en esos momentos y se lo tuviera que pegar como un gafete, estaba segura que escribiría en el "Hola, soy Mr. Tarado" pero simplemente desistió a la idea, por el simple hecho de no querer arruinar su café que estaba por llegar

—Solo necesitas pedir más Ryuzaki, no necesitas armar una escena…

—Pero Misora, es simplemente irrefutable que en un una azucarera no haya azúcar, es como si la mermelada de fresa no tuviera fresas— Justo en ese momento, una mujer joven llego con ambos cafés y pasteles que Misora y Ryuzaki habían pedido, pero antes de que ella se retirara una vez entregados las ordenes, y como Misora temía, Ryuzaki la llamo — Disculpe

Ella volteo de nuevo y lo miro — ¿Si?

—Estoy consciente de que en este lugar hacen lo posible por saciar la demanda diaria de alimentos y bebidas provocado por clientes irregulares que ingresan a este lugar, mas sin embargo, no por eso veo la razón de que se deba descuidar algo tan atavió e importante como lo es esta pequeña azucarera, puesto que ni algo sacarino contiene, lo cual ya es luctuoso, me temo que deberían increparla por este descuido tan pequeño pero significativo— Dijo él, levantando la azucarera y haciendo señal a la mujer que la tomara

Ella simplemente se quedo estática, tomando por inercia la azucarera, sin saber que hacer o decir

Al ver que ella seguía sin hacer nada, y Ryuzaki parecía estar impaciente, Misora decidió aclarar el asunto —Se refiere a que no hay azúcar, señorita. Ella asintió forzosamente, asemejándose a un robot a medio funcionar

Misora probo con el tenedor el pastel de tres leches que había ordenado, quedando satisfecha por el agradable sabor. Observo a Ryuzaki, notando como el miraba al pastel, literalmente acechándolo, acercándose cada vez más a él, quedando aun mas encorvado en el camino

—Ryuzaki… se supone que los pasteles se coman

—Misora, ahí una pelusa en mi pastel

— ¿Huh? — Ella miro con cuidado el pastel de fresas de Ryuzaki, pero simplemente no logro ver ninguna pelusa sobre él —Ryuzaki, yo no veo nada

—Claro que si Misora, mira, ahí está, ponte a mi lado y obsérvala

— ¿Dónde? — Ella se coloco a su lado e imito a Ryuzaki. Ambos veían fijamente un pastel, quedando sus rostros ya a escasos centímetros de él —No hay nada

—Discrepo tus palabras, ahí está, yo la estoy viendo en estos momentos

Hasta que escucharon un pequeño carraspeo

Era la mujer, quien traía en manos la azucarera llena, Misora entonces pensó en cómo se verían, así que regreso a su lugar y dejo que la mujer colocara la azucarera en la mesa.

Ryuzaki comenzó a colocar azúcar en su café, pero momentos después, simplemente destapo la azucarera y hecho de golpe todo el azúcar que contenía a su bebida. Misora casi se atraganta con el pastel al ver esto, pensando en que seguramente eso había hecho Ryuzaki cuando tomo café preparado por él

Mientras Misora dejaba su café en la mesa, lista para comenzar de nuevo a hablar de las teorías que tenían, sintió una mano detrás de ella. volteo, y se sorprendió al ver a Raye detrás suyo

—Naomi, Hola— Saludo él, un poco confundido

— ¡Raye! — Ella inmediatamente se levanto para quedar frente a frente con él, nerviosa, no por el hecho que la encontrara, si no porque Ryuzaki comenzara una plática con su novio Raye

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en casa— Pregunto él, mirando de reojo a Ryuzaki quien seguía sentado en esa extraña posición, mirando la escena

—Yo…eh…

—Misora— Y Naomi en esos momentos tenía ganas de usar su capoeria y mandar a Ryuzaki a 20 metros lejos de ahí con una patada al escuchar que la llamaba— Deberías estar consciente de que es de mala educación no presentar a una persona, cuando tienes a un compañero a tu lado

—Claro… Raye, él es… _mi amigo_, Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki se paró de su silla, se acerco a ambos y le tendió la manos a Raye, quien la acepto desconfiado —Mucho gusto, soy Ryuzaki

—Raye penbar, novio de Naomi

Y Naomi contuvo la respiración por lo que vendría

— ¿Novio? Pero que sorpresa, no estaba enterado de que Misora tuviera un novio— Contesto él, deshaciendo el saludo y tomando un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo del pantalón, para después limpiarse con él las manos

Raye miro a Naomi, quien entendía capto rápidamente esa mirada de "Naomi, ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?"

—Así que eres un amigo de Misora, ella nunca me había hablado de ti— Comento Raye con desconfianza

— ¿Oh, no? — Dijo él sin emociones en su voz — No me sorprende, al parecer prefiere mantener algunas cosas ocultas— Naomi comprendió a lo que Ryuzaki se refería, por lo que lo miro de manera amenazante, a lo que solo Ryuzaki sonrío más

—Ryuzaki, ¿No me decías que ya se estaba haciendo tarde? —Le miro ella, con mirada casi, y solo casi, suplicante

— ¿Irme? Pero Misora, si acabamos de llegar

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento lo patearía

—Oh, entiendo— Dijo él, guiñándole sin nada de discreción un ojo a Naomi, lo que solo provoco que ella se enojara mas, y Raye sospechara más de la situación —Ya me voy, tienes muchas cosas que platicar con tu novio Raye Penbar sobre el caso que estamos investigando

— ¿Investigando un caso? — Pregunto Raye mirando a Naomi

—Que tengas un hermoso día Misora, y no dejes que te pisen— Dicho esto, Ryuzaki salió del lugar

Y entonces Misora comprendió, con la última frase de Ryuzaki, el por qué de su comportamiento antes de irse, todo por aquella palabra que escucho murmurar a Ryuzaki divertido, justo cuando piso su abdomen

_"Tendré mi venganza… Misora!"_

Lo peor de todo, es que ahora tendría que buscar la manera de explicarle eso a Raye… y no solo eso, ¡si no que ahora ella tendría que pagar el café y los pasteles!

* * *

**PD:** Bechi! xD tienes razón, Beyond si le tiraba los perros a Naomi! Ya vez! Hasta la invito a comer jajajaa :p entre las otras cosas que le decia y hacia! xP

Bueno, sinceramente no recuerdo si Misora piso a Beyond después de que fueron a comer o antes, xD pero si no fue así, imaginemos que así fue xP, ya que me parecio aun mas divertido cerrar el fic de esa manera o.o y de hecho tengo la novela en mi cuarto pero... me da flojera ir por ella jajaaja xD lo se , lo se u.u ustedes no se dejen dominar por la flojera jojo xP, como sea, espero les haya gustado

Los reviews ya los contestare en mensaje xP como normalmente se hace (: ya que no tendra caso que los conteste aquí por que no hare otro capitulo xP por algo es solo un One-Shot :p


End file.
